I Kissed a Girl
by sadchanelprincess
Summary: Cho's listening to the song I kissed a girl and wants to try it out. Short one-shot I wrote three years ago so I have to admit it's not the best.


**A real QUICK one-shot I wrote about three years ago during math class. It's not the best but still. :)**

Rain drummed on the windows and trapped everyone inside the castle for the day. Cho sat by the window, black hair flowing, covering half of her face, listening to a muggle ipod that her mother had given her for Christmas. Both buds were in her eyes and the volume was cranked up pretty loud. Her hands were tapping to the beat. She was looking for a new song selection to choose from and found herself at the next artist, Katy Perry. She pressed play and listened as the first song on the album began to play, "_I kissed a Girl"_

_This was never the way I planned_  
_Not my intention_  
_I got so brave, drink in hand_  
_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what_  
_I'm used to_  
_Just wanna try you on_  
_I'm curious for you_  
_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_The taste of her cherry chapstick_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
_It felt so wrong_  
_It felt so right_  
_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_I liked it_

The song continued and when it was done Cho hit the pause button, took the buds out and set it on her nightstand. She replayed the lyrics over in her mind again and again. She wondered if the singer had actually kissed a girl before. She wondered if kissing a girl was really different from kissing a guy. She had plenty experience with kissing guys, there were no shortage of them who wanted to kiss her. Would a girl be different? Better? Worse? The same? Cho decided she wanted to try it out and with a surge of energy, she stood up and left the dormitory. She wandered the corridors and found, even though it was raining, people were up in their rooms, not out roaming the castle freely. Then she heard a noise, almost like someone skipping. And indeed they were, indeed she was. Luna came into view, a serene look on her face, dirty blond curls flying behind her. She stopped when she reached Cho and smiled, gazing off into the distance,

"Hey Cho,"

"Hello Luna, how are you?"

"Oh recovering from a nargle attack, but I'm alright now,"

"So-glad to hear that," Cho said uncomfortably, wondering if Luna should be part of her experiment.

"You have something on your mind," Luna didn't even phrase it as a question.

"I do Luna, it's kind of embarrassing though,"

"I'm the essence of embarrassing so they tell me,"

"Well..." Cho quickly explained what she wanted.

"Hmm, follow me," Luna skipped ahead and Cho followed uncertainly, wondering where on earth Luna was going to take her. They stopped at a door that was unmarked and clearly out of anyones way. It had a neglected feel about it.

"I found this when some sixth year guys were chasing me. Apparently it only shows itself to me and whoever else I want it to show for," Luna opened the door and ushered her inside. Every pore in the room oozed Luna. A beautiful window seat was in the corner. Luna sat down, staring at the view of the grounds. Cho sat opposite of her.

"So Cho, you want to do this?" Luna breathed and Cho could only managed a nod. Luna leaned in and their lips met. Cho had many awkward kisses with guys, but this wasn't awkward at all. Luna's lips molded right into Cho's and were soft, warm and gentle. Cho was feeling a little bit braver and put a hand on the back on Luna's neck. Luna poked her tongue into Cho's mouth. Cho responded by playing with her tongue. This was also a different experience. Guys were always so dominant and overpowering. Both girls were on even ground, just enjoying themselves. Cho felt Luna's hand on her breast and she found that she liked it there. Her hands were warm and the warmth seeped into her clothing. Luna wiggled her fingers and slowly massaged her breast. Cho moaned into her mouth. Her thong was slowly growing wet. She couldn't explain the feeling at the particular moment. They broke apart after a while.

"How was that? Good?" Luna asked, walking hand in hand with Cho down the hallway.

"It was better than good," They both went their separate ways and Cho couldn't help but replay the song again. The lyrics were true.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. _

**This is kind of a true story in a way. I didn't listen to I kissed a girl and then go out and look for a girl to kiss. The situation was different, but this is really what happened during my first kiss. With a girl that is ;)**


End file.
